Greg, why did you do this?
by nothinomatoses
Summary: House and Cuddy broke up because of infidelity. What’s going to happen after? Rated M for a particularly reason. There might contain violent scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, the characters don'****t belong to me… unfortunately . **

* * *

**Greg, why did you do this? **** Part 1**

House was in his inner office. All blinds were shut, and the door to the outer office was locked. He didn't want to be bothered. He was looking at the white board, in which were written symptoms that didn't make any sense. That case was being really difficult and stressful. And for the worst, He and Cuddy had broken up from a relationship of 8 or 9 months, he didn't know this things, but he new that it was long enough for him to fall in love, and now… all had been parted. Had been parted in the worst and painful, and cruel way… Betrayal. That was all the gossips were about in the Hospital. People didn't know if it was true, people didn't care if it was true, they just had their needs to gossip. Unfortunately, that was true. A betrayal had parted their relationship which was proving all rules wrong. They had been fine, they seemed the most happy couple of the world… but them one had to screw up, and what really impressed and shocked everyone, was the fact of Cuddy, not House, being the cheater. Yes, she was the one who cheated, who lied, and covered an affair… not long affair by the way. Two or three nights she had spent with another man. The big question among all the Hospital's gossips were "why", why would she do that? House was a jerk, even when he had her in his arms, but he was different to her, he loved her and he made sure to show the world he was down to her. No one had understood that action from Cuddy… besides, House was handsome, sexy, had his bright and melting blue eyes… that jerk way… No one could explain. And the worst of all this, was that Cuddy was still seeing the man. House was completely heartbroken, but he couldn't left the Hospital because he had nowhere to go, so he had been avoiding with all his powers to be near Cuddy. When he needed her sign for something, he sent 13, or Foreman to get. The fact was that He didn't realize yet how cruel that was, how heartbroken that was… and how self destructive he has been being.

There in his office when he shut the blinds, everyone knew he was in pain, and not just physical pain, but emotional. In fact he was emotionally parted, broken, confused, more then he had already been, and to run away from that, he highed himself with Vicodin, and another little things like morphine, when the pain in his leg was brutal. And that was one of this days.

House had a little box above his desk. Inside this there was a syringe, and morphine, but the morphine were already gone to his blood. But he was still concentrated on the white board, although his mind was away. He was rolling the syringe among his fingers. His eyes were lost somewhere, where the darkness were all.

The team were in the outer office waiting, and still working in some files of the case when Cuddy entered the room.

"Where's is House." She spoke with extremely coldness in her voice.

"In his inner office." 13 answered suspiciously.

There was a long time Cuddy hasn't shown up there. She wanted to avoid being stared like she was a cruel and cheater whore. But that case was really important, not only because a life was in immediately risk, but the person who belonged that life, was the president of a company that was always helping the Hospital. Cuddy made her way to the door.

"It's locked." Said Taub while still looking at some papers.

"For God's sake." She could feel something in the air, she could feel the team had built a wall between them and her. But she pretended she didn't care, so she made her way outside, and entered House's inner office through the main door. It was almost 7pm, and the office was dark, only a little light was illuminating the white board.

"Go away." He said with a voice that seemed to be out of this dimension. He didn't realize that was Cuddy until she turned the lights on and spoke.

"I need to talk to you."

House made a face, his eyes were suddenly hit by an excruciated light, and that was painful.

"At least you should know my eyes are blue and doesn't get along well with light. Save me from anymore pain."

Cuudy stared at his eyes, and soon she realized he was high, not only from Vicodin, but from something that had been inside the syringe he was rolling among his fingers.

"You are high, you son of a bitch." She approached his desk "I can't believe." She took the little box and saw the morphine. "Morphine, House, morphine." She stared nervously at him.

"House?" He frowned "Isn't it Greg anymore?" He was being that sarcastic jerk. "Isn't it pretty anymore?"

"Shut up… I told you this case was important…" Each second near him got Cuddy pissed, not because she was near him, but because she felt extremely guilt.

"…" House was still staring at the white board.

"What are trying to do? Is it some kind of revenge?"

"Revenge? Why? Because you think that I think if you see me destructing myself you will feel guilty."

"I'm not talking about the morphine, I'm talking about your lack of responsibility to this case." her voice was upset, and cold.

"Oops, I had forgotten you don't care anymore. I'm sorry. If you've come here to tell me how I should deal with my cases go away, I won't listen to you."

"Then I'll fire you."

"No you won't. Too much guilty and you won't be able to deal with more guilty then you have been."

"Son of a bitch." That words had parted Cuddy apart. She really felt guilty, and sorry for what happened, and he knew. That son of a bitch new everything and he knew how to brutally throw words in her face just to hurt her. "I hate you." She turned around and went to the door.

"I hate you either, and I know it's easier for me to hate then for you… I'm a jerk… well you are a lying cheater… But I'm sure I'm a worst person then you are." He was being sarcastic since he said I'm a jerk. And of course he did think that she was a worst person then him, and he told that just to tease her, because he knew that she knew he would do that on purpose.

Cuddy left the room almost in tears. But those tears were full of angry, and anguish. Seconds later she turned back, and entered like a hurricane into the office.

"You know something. You are fired. Get your things and go get high and kill yourself out of my Hospital." She really did mean that. She had a thing in her face that she was really sure of what she was doing.

House stared at her confused. He wanted to capture the truth in her eyes, and he did.

"And I'm still fucking John…" She turned over and left the room.

House felt his soul torn into pieces, million pieces, and he finally got angry. Since she told him about her affair with John, he hadn't gotten angry yet. He had gotten broken, and he cried almost all of the time, but never angry, since minutes ago. Cuddy could still be having her dirty affair, but throw it in his face like that was too much, he couldn't stand that anymore. He left the room following her, and now they were arguing on the corridor, near to the elevator. Fortunately, the team had left the minute they heard the first yell of Cuddy, and because their time work was until 6 pm. So the place was kind of empty.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked with his voice showing anger.

"Because I want you out of my Hospital." She turned and stared at him with anger too.

"I'm talking about throwing in my face your boyfriend." His voice was still angry, and almost yelling.

"…"

"You can do wherever you want to me, fire me, throw me through that window, shoot me, I don't care… You just can't wait until I fall in love with you to then do what you did… and you can't throw on my face that you are still fucking that son of a bitch." He yelled angry at her.

"I can do wherever I want." She pushed the switch to call the elevator.

"Unbelievable…. What happened to you?" Now his voice was soft, and really hurt.

"You happened to me." She turned over and walked into the elevator.

There was no one in the elevator. The mix of House's anger with the Vicodin, with the Morphine wasn't something good… He was out of his mind, and Cuddy pushed him until he broke.

He walked in behind her and grabbed her to her wrist, and then pressed her against the wall. But first he pushed the emergency switch to stop the elevator. Cuddy was facing the wall, and feeling his body pressing her by the back.

"Why did you cheat on me, Lisa?" HE was whispering closely to her ear. She could feel his lips there.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?" She was scared, her voice was scared. And she was trying to get away from him, but he was stronger… she would never make it.

"Just give me one reason." His voice was now a mix of anger, anguish, and grief.

"I don't need to explain to you… let me go." Each word she was spelling had a brutal effect on him.

"Are you still fucking him?"

"Yes, I'm still fucking him… now let me go or I'll scream."

House turned her to face him, but still pressing her against the wall, and now he had a hand in her chin making her look at his eyes.

"Say it facing me. Look t my eyes and say it." His eyes dropped a little tear.

"You are high, you don't know what you are doing, let me go, House, You're scaring me." She realizes he was not playing games as he was pressing her even more against the wall.

"Say it." He would never believe she could really say it looking at his face, he was ready to say I know it when she didn't say that, but…

"I'm still fucking him." She said looking deeply into his eyes. She was really scared, and she was afraid with the man who was there… It was not House, never would he do something like what she was thinking he was about to do.

House stared at her, and she stared at him. She could see through his eyes he was brutally broken into pieces, she could see sorrow, but also she could see angry, and she could see evilness… His eyes were too bright to hide what he was feeling. She got scared even more with that evilness growing into those eyes.

"House, your hurting me already… please, stop it." She asked soft, but he didn't hear.

House kissed her, he forced a kiss. She couldn't recognize that kiss, cause it was a kiss full of angry, and sorrow. She tried to avoid it, but she couldn't, so she gave in thinking that after that he would leave her alone, so she kissed him back… Big mistake, she enabled him. He was pressing her even more against the wall, and that was scaring her every second. He broke the kiss and started to kiss her neck.

"House, it's enough, let me go, please…" She tried to push him away by pressing her hands against his chest. Damn him for being so strong, she hated him that time… How far would he go with that? She was really scared.

He didn't allow that. He held her hands, her fists if I want to be more precise, and pressed them against the wall a little above her head, so she couldn't have any kind of reaction, and control. He was still kissing her neck.

"I'll hurt you if you don't stop." Now her voice was a mix of fear, and anger. But she was so pressed against the wall, that even her legs couldn't move, so she couldn't kick him.

"Shhh." He traveled the kisses back to her mouth. She avoided as she could, but unsuccessfully.

She felt his erection touching his lower belly, and she left a tear drop. God he was not playing games

"What are you doing?" She was starting to cry as she tried to speak.

House lead one of her hands to be held by his other hand, so he could have one hand free. It was a little hard to hold her two fists with one hand, and she was trying to get away, but he could do that.

His free hand traveled through her thorax, where he caresses her softly, and kind. To then start undoing her blouse. He did, Cuddy was wearing just a blouse with buttons that were destroyed by House as he pulled them off. Now her front thorax was exposed and his hand traveled to her breast, and also his kisses. He was kissing her still above the bra.

"Are you going to rape me? Is that what you are doing, Greg?" She asked. Her voice showed fear, showed she was crying, showed she didn't want him to do that. She didn't want that man, she wanted Greg back.

"Shut up." He said with anger in his voice, while he was undoing his belt.

"Greg, look at me… you don't want to do that… please stop it." She was now crying… because she realized there was nothing she could do to make him stop.

House rolled up her skirt. His belt was already undone, and also the zipper of his pant.

"Open it." He ordered as he tried to grab one of her legs to pull up and she didn't allow.

"No. I won't let you do this to me, you son of a bitch, you freak, you coward..." She spilt at his face.

House then forced her leg up to open, and he did it, leaving no choice to her unless involving her other leg in his wrist to not hurt. He left her fists away, and travelled his hand to her underpants and then moved it away. House held his penis and led it inside her with no kindness. Cuddy moaned in pain, not only physical, but she felt her soul torn apart. How could he do this to her, how could he be this coward?

"Greg, please, stop it…"

He was not being kind, he was not caring. His movements were full of resentment, and anger. At least he had the decency to leave one of his hands in her back, and that was avoiding her to hit the wall in each thrust he was making.

"Greg, please… you are hurting me." She begged in tears.

He seemed to be in an other world, he wasn't listening anything. He wasn't even moaning like he was used to do. He liked to whimper softly, quiet, sexily when they made love, and she loved that. But now… God, what was that? He knew he was… he was raping… her. Cuddy didn't know what to feel, she had all her pillars broken, and faded away, and she could do absolutely nothing beside wait him finish that perv. insanity. God that was hurting so bad, that was hurting her soul more then her body.

"Greg… please, you are hurting me, you coward… I'm pleading you to stop, Greg, please… that hurts." She torn apart in crying. She gave up, and rested her head in his shoulder, she thought about biting him there, but nothing would work at that point.

He felt her crying in his shoulder, and turn his movements into something less violently, but still.

"I love you, Less." He whispered in her ear.

"Shut up… You are dirty, don't ever say that again. Not in the middle of this coward act." Still crying. "I hate you… this is not you… this can't be you… tell me you hate what you are doing... TELL ME, you coward."

"Shut up." His movements were violent again, and each thrust was deep.

"GREG, YOU ARE RAPING ME." She yelled in anger, sorrow, and tears as a last resort to make him stop.

Those words seemed to touch him deeply. He was already finishing, and she felt his seeds rushing into her. She felt deeply soul broken, and hurt. His movements became soft, and slow, and she could hear his breath in her ears.

"Why did you do this, Greg?" She asked in tears, and finally pulled him away. She looked at his eyes and he was out of that dimension.

He finally stared at her and realized how scared and hurt she was. He got away from her as far as he could until he hit his back at the other side wall.

"Now it's too late to get away." She pushed the emergency switch and the elevator started to go down. She tried to undo the mess in her clothes, and wiped her tears, unsuccessfully. "Never touch me again, never go near me again, get your things and vanish of my Hospital."

As soon as the door opened she ran.


	2. Chapter 2

**Greg, why did you do it? ****Part II**

**Hello people. First I'd like to thank you for the reviews, it was what I expected… some people liked, some people didn't… It's really an odd story and I understand some reviews condemning it. For the ones who liked I hope you read chapter 2 and enjoy it even more. ****Thanks again.**

The next day came and Cuddy woke up feeling a little better, but she woke up with those scenes in her mind, and she could hear herself crying, and he telling her to shut up. That feeling was really hurting her. She got dressed, took her breakfast and headed to the hospital. She called John so they could meet tonight. She needed him at that moment, at least she thought she needed him. Cuddy liked him, although he wasn't that smart like House, and didn't have the bright melting blues eyes like House, and didn't have to be fixed like House, and didn't have that sexy appeal like House, and wasn't good in bed like House… No she could not think about House anymore. She made a mistake. It was all her fault to lose him, but he didn't have the right to violate her like he did, so she would never forgive him.

It was almost one pm when he appeared at her office and entered like a hurricane. He was wearing jeans, his Jacket, and a white T-shirt.

Cuddy as soon as she heard the door opening stopped reading and stared at him. He took two steps forward and stared at her eyes.

"Don't you dare getting even closer." Her voice was full of anger.

"I'm sorry."

"No. Get the hell out here or I'll call security."

"Cuddy please…" He had a begging voice.

"I don't want to hear your if's and but's, I don't want to hear any of what you have to say… and no, I won't forgive you, and yes, I want you out of here, now."

"…" He stared at her, at least he was sober, she thought.

"Get out."

"Is there anything I can do for your forgiveness?" His voice was pleading.

"No."

"I'm begging you, Cuddy."

"I begged you to stop, I cried, I pleaded you to stop. Don't you dare thinking a bit that I'll forgive you just because you are begging. Now either you get out, or I rape you with your cane."

House stared at her for a few seconds, and he didn't like what her eyes were telling him. He knew she would never forgive him, so he left. Cuddy cried. He got out of the Hospital and headed to her house. He sat at the few stairs in the entrance, and waited for her there. He would never leave that little place until she could forgive him, even If he had to die there, in agony. He was also thinking about killing himself, not just for raping her, but for everything. He couldn't stand so much pain anymore, but he needed her to forgive him before he took his own life away.

The day flew through the clock. It's was almost eight pm when Cuddy left the Hospital to go home.

She parked her car and headed to the front door. She hadn't seen him yet… He looked at her hoping she didn't strike his face. His eyes were full of regrets and guilty, and that blue sparkling were gone giving place to a gray shade of bright. He was hurt, more then she would ever know.

"What are you doing here?" She kind of shouted at him and stepped back from where she was. She was afraid.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." He almost whispered.

"I'm not that sure. Go away, House… or I'll call the police.. and you don't want me to do that."

"I need you to forgive me." He begged.

"I need you to leave." She approached hesitantly, staring at him and ready to strike his face if he tried anything. He didn't. She passed through him and reached the door. She stared at his back and his down head.

"I won't leave until you forgive me." He didn't turn his head to look at her.

"Then you will die in agony wishing someone to bring your drugs."

"Cuddy, please." He stood up and turned to her.

"If you step forward I'll call the police." She unlocked the door, got in the house and locked the door again.

House was standing outside looking. He couldn't leave until her forgiveness, so he sat again at the few stairs and stayed there. He was crying as he had never done before, as his body had completely torn apart. Cuddy watched him by the little window from her living room. No… she couldn't forgive him… and she wouldn't. He could cry, he could beg, he could go crazy outside…. She would never forgive him. She called John again and asked him to come. Maybe he could make House go away.

Few minutes later the man arrived. House and John stared at each other as John stood in front of him. That son of a bitch, House could kill him right there, but the pain inside him was too much, his broken heart was too damaged to try any revenge at the man who took her lover. The view of _that_ man entering _that_ house and laying in _that_ bed beside _that_ woman was brutally and cruelly painful. So House just diverted his crying staring.

"John, come in please." Her voice came from the door, and the man walked through the stairs and beside House to then reach her. He kissed her.

"Do you need to do this next to me?" House asked with a crying voice without looking back at the couple behind him.

"What is he doing here, Lisa?"

"Nothing, come in."

Hours later House was still sitting there. Cuddy thought she could check if he was still there although she didn't know why a thought like that would come to her mind… Maybe she was worried about him, maybe she was worried about he not leaving. She just didn't know so she walked through the hallway and reached the window. He saw him still crying. It's was cold outside and she thought that his jacket wasn't enough to keep him away from the cruel cold. Her heart held tight and she felt something she couldn't feel… mercy. She suddenly walked away from the window and went to the kitchen. She grabbed and ice cream and got back to the bedroom. John grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to the bed.

"John, please… I just… I'm tired." She tried to avoid him.

"Tired? You are never tired…"

"I just…"

"It's about him! What is he doing here, Lisa?" He rolled back at his side of the bed.

"It's not about him… I'm just tired." She rested at her pillows and started to eat the ice cream.

The cold was cruel outside and House huddled. He was also in withdrawn. He needed his Vicodin and his Morphine… but no… he wouldn't leave. It was almost 3 am when he slept there, sitting in that stair until the sun showed again.

The cold morning raised and his eyes opened and narrowed as the light of the sun stroke those blues oceans. He arched his head and looked at his watch, 8 am. His body was pleading for the drugs, and House was already trembling and sweating. His chronic pain was also horrible at the point of being excruciating. Cuddy stepped outside to take the newspaper and saw him. That image got into her intensely and she diverted her staring.

"Lisa, please…"

"Greg, please go away." She was almost broken into billions of pieces when he turned his head to stare at her. His eyes were full of tears, and she felt his pain from far away. God, just looking at him was like sticky a needle in her own eye.

"I love you… I didn't mean to hurt you… please Lisa, I'm beseeching, I'm begging. Lie to me at least…" He was sobbing at that point, weeping in tears.

"I can't…" She closed the door.

"I love you Lees." He shouted in tears.

House went to a bar and spent his day there among drinks and vicodin. The morphine he couldn't get because he was used to steal from the Hospital and since he was not an employee anymore… When the clock showed 6pm he headed back to Cuddy's home and sat at that same place, but now his head was leaned on the column of the entrance. He was a little drunk. Cuddy was looking at some papers and saw him only when she reached the stairs and almost hit him.

"Oh my god" She said a little freaked. House stared at her. "Great, now I have you drunk. Are you on Vicodin, and Morphine either?" She sounded sarcastic.

"Lisa, please…" He tried to stand up, but he couldn't because he was drunk, and in too much pain.

"Look at you…" She smirked. "I feel sorry for you." She actually felt her heart torn apart, but she didn't know. "You are gonna kill yourself and you know something… I won't make a move to save you this time…"

"Stop hurting me…" He cried and looked at her with begging eyes.

"Stop stalking me…" She felt really guilty, but she was decided to push him away from her life forever. She walked by his side and reached the door.

"I'm not leaving." He said.

"House, please… don't make me call the police?"

"Lees… I love you" He made a really hard effort to stand up, and he got it this time.

"Go away House, go crash your motorcycle in a wall, please… do that for me."

"…" House stared at her. His eyes full of tears, and she diverted from his stare. "Do you really wish that?" He asked still staring at her.

"…" She couldn't say a word. "Just go away." Cuddy entered her house and closed the door.

House made through the stairs and leaned his forehead at the closed door.

"I'm sorry…" House had never seen himself crying that like that. "LISA…" He screamed. She heard it cause she had her back leaned on the other side of the door. She closed her eyes and went to her bedroom to lay on her bed, hold her knees and cry.

The rain was falling as if it was its last chance to wash the world. The wind was blowing with same intensity either and House was still there being washed down by that angry rain. "Go crash your motorcycle at some wall" Those words really destroyed the little piece left of his heart, those words destroyed the little piece of his hope, those words destroyed all the pillars that hold him together and he felt like he was falling… falling with no directions, with no senses, with no endings… falling forever. God, that hurt.

"What are you doing here, again!?" A man raised from the shadows trying to hide from the rain. He stood at the covered little entrance.

"Go to hell." House said trying to stop crying. He was all wet by the rain.

"Ham!" He grinned. "Can't you see you lost her… forever?"

"Shut up and leave me alone." House said with indifference in his voice.

"YOU leave us alone! She is mine now! I'm the one who get's into her pants now! You are just the ex! Go away… and like she has already told you… go crash your motorcycle at some wall."

"Lower your voice… it's really loud and annoyance." House replied with more indifference.

"And you should accelerate your motorcycle at the higher speed… This way the damaged could be severe, beyond repair. Hm let me see." The man stared at House's motorcycle.- "Honda CBR1000rr, I guess the maximum speed is 490 miles per hour … yeah, it should cause a great damaged."

"SHUT UP!" House got pissed. He didn't care what that Idiot thought about him, he didn't care he was the one fucking Lisa at that moment, he just wanted to be forgiven. He didn't expect her to give him another chance… and he didn't wish she could thought about giving him another chance cause he was going to do that great damaged she was asking for.

"Ok! You can stay here, but I'll make sure you hear her screaming in pleasure while I'm fucking her…"

House couldn't believe Lisa hooked up with that man! How dare he talk about her like that…. Like she was a whore! "Fucking her" Who the hell would say something like that about the woman loved.

"The difference is there. She fucks with you… with me she makes love." House grinned.

"YOU PIECE OF LITTLE SHIT." John was furious. He grabbed House by his T-shirt and faced him very close making House stand up and feel the pain rush throughout his leg.

Cuddy heard the man scream and ran to the outside.

"What's happening?" She watched John facing House. The man was ready to strike him in many pieces. "John, what is this… leave him" She approached John and tried to make him free House.

John threw House at the wall. House crashed violently against the building and fell on the floor.

"Lisa, please… It's hurting enough… I was out of my mind, I was angry, I didn't think… please listen to me… I'm sorry I did that to you… please." House was fell on the floor and his eyes filled with more tears. Tears raised by his physical, and emotional pain. His hand hold his bum leg in order to make the pain vanished… Unsuccessfully

"What did he do to you, Lisa?" John asked imperative.

"John, please get inside…" Her eyes wouldn't lie.

"Son of a Bitch!" John punched House on the face, then on the stomach. The next move was to throw House from the entrance to the grass outside so he could face the rain again. John executed that movement victoriously and moved to House again.

"Stop it." She screamed while trying to hold that furious man.

House was fallen on the floor holding his leg. Thanks the grass he didn't hurt even harder. John kicked his hurt leg. That was the worse pain House could ever felt. That pain was indescribable, inexpressible. He felt like just crying would never be enough. - "Coward…" He whispered in tears.

"Please, stop it." Cuddy screamed, and John stared at her.

"I'm protecting you, Lisa." He was confused again.

"You kicked his hurt leg… what kind of a man does that?" She was the furious one now.

"I don't understand."

Cuddy couldn't believe that. She couldn't believe many things at that point. Why would John do such a cruelty thing? Why would she think House didn't deserve that? Why was she fighting to protect the man that violated her? She didn't care. She approached House.

"Are you ok?" She touched his leg.

"No… It hurts…" He cried.

"Lisa! What the hell are you doing?" John was more confused then Bush in the middle of Iraq in a role playing game.

"I'm fine! And I'm tired." House stood up avoiding her help. "I'm tired Lisa… I tried… I tried everything to make you happy and you cheated on me… I just wanted you to know that it still hurts, and it will hurt forever because I love you, and you know… you know you are everything to me. I don't want to know why you cheated because I know it's gonna hurt even more if it's possible. So I'm tired to get hurt, I'm tired to be hurt, and I'm tired to ask for your forgiveness…"

"Greg, please…" She whispered. That was really touching her deeply, and painfully.

"You know you could have stopped me. I'm a cripple… you just needed to kick me like your boyfriend has just done. You know this would stop me and make cry in pain for a whole week. You know that it wasn't all my fault and I hope you can leave with that! And I'm doing you a last favor… cause I love you and I'd do anything to you even if it means crashing my motorcycle at some wall." House headed to his motorcycle, turned it on, and disappeared among the rain, and the mist.

"GREG!" Lisa screamed but he was far away.

House couldn't defend himself from John… He was drunk, he was on drugs, and he was a cripple… Cuddy at least could have defended herself from House, but she haven't She haven't… that thought destroyed her like a nuclear device. All that he said… all that he meant… Cuddy felt guilty for what she did and if she could bring back the past…. She would probably change that. And now He was out there driving four hundred something miles per hour ready to crash at the first wall.

"Oh my god! He is going to kill himself!" Her face hided into her hands and she cried.

"Lisa, please… you are nervous… just calm down. He will never do something like that!" John tried to calm her down.

"You kicked him in his hurt leg… How could you do that?" She stared at him in disgusting.

"I was trying to protect you!"

"I need to call Wilson." She ran into her house and John followed her.

House was driving really fast. He was still crying cause he would have to go without her forgiveness. He was feeling good cause he knew that all of that pain would vanished into the ashes of the unknown, of the eternity. He would be free from all that was hurting and torturing and sucking all his forces… That was giving him some comfort. But her forgiveness was all he wanted… We can't always get what we want… So there was the perfect wall… An alley where no one would find him to save his life. Perfect, if he didn't die with the crash, he would die with the injuries if no one helped him. All right, 300 miles per hour… 320…360… 400… 460…

When Wilson picked up the phone was too late. And when Cuddy hung up the phone Cameron called her from the Hospital. Paramedics found him with severe multiple injuries, multiple fractures, some exposed ones. Seemed he had broken all the bones of his body except his spine. Severe subdural hemorrhages, one of his kidneys was lost because it was perforated by some part of his motorcycle. Glasgow scale was giving the paramedics a 3! There was nothing anybody could do…


	3. Chapter 3

**Greg, why did you do it? **** Part III.**

_**Hey everybody. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's really scary, but I liked. Thanks very much for the reviews and have fun. Don't curse me when you finished reading, ok! There's gonna be more chapters cause this story is really enjoying me.**_

**

A hazy light was coming from the lonely post that was vanished between the cold mist. Oh God the cold was terrible this time, mainly because of the wind that was blowing miles per hour. But the sound whispered by the wind was the only thing you could concentrate to try to sleep, it was like some magic, some magic that made the messy sound of the big cities disappears. But them something perforated his ears violently and he opened his eyes trying to find the source of that terrible sound.

"Oh my God!"

The poor man watched fire growing next the wall. He approached and saw a man in the middle of those flames. He ran and grabbed the man's fists to drag him from the fire. My God, he had never seen something that scary. He removed the carbonized clothes from him and realized a metal was sticky in the man's back. Thank god House was laid facing down, or the metal would have destroyed his internal organs when the poor man dragged him and in spite of helping, he would have killed House. His chest, back and neck were completely burned and his flesh was exposed. Blood, there was blood spread all over every inch of his entire body, over the floor and over the wall. What once had been his motorcycle was now an amount of exploded metal scrap. Dear God, how was he still breathing?

"oh my god, hey, can you here me?" House was unconsciousness, but not dead. The poor man ran to the phone placed at the corner and called the emergency. Then came back and checked if House was still breathing. God knows why he was. "My god." He saw more blood.

Minutes later.

"He has three degrees burnings through his chest, back and right side of his neck. Multiple exposed fractures in his arms. Unconscious. Glasgow 5. Perforation in his back probably hit the kidney." The paramedic said while examining House's body.

House was fallen destroyed at the floor.

"What happened?" Some nurse asked the poor man with dirty and worn clothes who stood there in front of her.

"I was sleeping on that box then I heard something, something really deafening like I don't know… then I saw an explosion, I freaked and looked everywhere, then I saw him among the flames… I ran and dragged him." The poor man stared at the wall stained with blood.

"Was he awake when you dragged him?"

"No…"

"Let's immobilize him. Be careful with that metal in his back."

"Oh shit!" The paramedic almost screamed in his own pain just by seeing House's leg when he removed his pants. "Multiple exposed fractures. Really multiple."

The femur bone of House's leg had parted and perforated his own skin through his already existing scar. On the same leg, his shinbone had done the same damaged. The other leg had his knee completely broken. The paramedics immobilized him on his side at the stretcher.

"His thorax are destroyed completely...".

"On three. One, two, three." – The two man put him inside the ambulance.

"Can I go with you?" Asked the poor man.

"No, sir… Unfortunately." The nurse felt a little sorry for the poor man out there in the cold. He didn't know why, but he wanted that guy to be safe so he could tell him to not do that any matter how screwed up was his life.

"Where's the nearest Hospital?" Asked the paramedic sitting next to House's head.

"Princeton Plainsboro." The driver looked at the GPS.

"His eyes have non-specific response. His motor response is weak. Hey there, can you hear me?" The paramedic approached House's ear and tried to make some contact. He heard some moans, just painful moans. "We are getting you to the Hospital, I know you can hear me in there. I'll give something for pain." The paramedic injected Morphine in House's system.

**PPTH**

Cameron was on the E.R. night shift doing absolutely nothing besides gossiping with the nurses about Cuddy's betrayal when they were told to wait for an emergency, patient with severe multiple injuries. Cameron and some nurses ran to the entrance to wait the ambulance.

"Oh my god!" Cameron collapsed when she saw it was him there. The nurses held her so she couldn't fall on the floor. "Get another doctor." Screamed one nurse.

"Oh my god!" Said doctor Jared while looking at House.

They took him inside and stabilized him, well, not stabilized because he was pretty bad, but the doctors needed a time to figure out how they could proceed.

"Where was the crash?... My God, His thorax is pure flesh." Asked Doctor Jared while looking at the metal inside House's back.

"At a wall… I presume he was about 430 miles per hour. There was an explosion, you can see by those burnings." Demanded the paramedic.

The time they took House to an X-ray and MRI was the time Cameron called Cuddy and Wilson.

"Where is him?" Cuddy was desperate and screaming through the ER, John was with her.

"MRI…" Cameron answered with her voice trembling.

"What happened?" Cuddy's entire body was trembling, not only the voice.

"Paramedic said he hit at some wall, there was an explosion… God, you shouldn't see him" Cameron was crying and she hugged Cuddy.

"Is he alive?" John asked.

"Glasgow 5…" Cameron said coldly.

"What does this mean?"

"It means he's almost dead!" Cuddy hissed with fury in her voice. She was blaming John, but she knew it was not his fault.

"I wanna see him." Cuddy left and went to the MRI room. The doctors were just moving him to the operating room.

"Oh my god!" Cuddy buried her head into her hands and threw her body on the wall to then vomit. She saw the metal twined in his back, she saw the exposed bones in his leg and arms, she saw the burnings, she saw flesh, not skin, red flesh through his chest, back and neck.

"Cuddy!" Wilson ran through the corridor and held her on his arms.

"It's my fault, Wilson…" She looked at Wilson and he saw, through the blue of her eyes, she was ruined inside… well just like him, but he hadn't seen House's destroyed body yet. Her eyes were drowning in tears and she couldn't stand up without Wilson's help. She vomited again.

"O god!" Wilson took her to the E.R. and John approached to take her from Wilson's arms.

"Get out here!" Cuddy pushed him away.

"Lisa, why are you doing this?" He asked confused.

"Please, just go!" Said Wilson.

"I'm not going anywhere." He was now anger.

"GET OUT OF MY FACE!" Cuddy screamed and ran to an exam room.

She was lost somewhere she had never been before. God what had she just seen? What had she done to his body? To his life? Life? What life? He was dead, almost dead, about to be dead… and even if he survived… Life? What kind of life he would have? Now, not only his heart and soul was destroyed, but also his body… Those severe burnings would never heal; his skin would never in this world heal. His kidney, he would lose it for sure… there was a metal inside his back infecting that organ… And the exposed fractures, and scars, and, God, subdural haemorrhages could give him brain damage… God, why the hell hasn't you take him to your safe haven, if it really existed? No he could NOT die, not… She cried shameless.

**10 hours late**

Cuddy and Wilson was in her office waiting. She was still crying.

"Surgery is over." Doctor Jared step into the room.

"How…" Wilson tried to speak.

"He is fine… I mean, not dead. He lost one kidney, and the most part of his skin won't regenerate so we did the first layer of the grafts. His bones are stabilized but he will need surgeries until it get better again."

Cuddy whispered in relief. Relief that was destroyed by her guilty. She did that to him, no matter what she fought against that thought, she knew she did that to him, since her first meeting with John.

The next six months were the worse on House's life. He was depressed, deep depressed, he did wish to die. He did talk not even with Wilson. He was in constantly and excruciating pain all over his body because of the fractures and the grafts that were difficult to heal. Lying in a Hospital bed with his body all disfigured wasn't something he could really have planned. He didn't talk even to his mother. Those nasty scars from the grafts all over his chest, back and a part of his neck were messing with his thoughts in a cruelty way, he himself hated being undressed to himself.

Wilson sometimes slept in an armchair next to his bed, but even though House didn't talk. Cuddy, oh god Cuddy was a mess either. He didn't want to see her, so she visited him when he was asleep. She sat in his bed next to him and caressed his hair while crying in guilty and anguish. House stayed in the Hospital for 8 months and never opened his mouth, but he cried, a lot, oh gods how he cried… He knew that when he got out there, he would go to a worst place, prison. Yeah, prison, John had reported him to the police by rape. And for god knows why House had confessed. Cuddy was destroyed inside, she almost had killed John, but Wilson avoided another disaster. Two months after House had gone to the prison he hadn't talked to Cuddy yet. She had tried, but unsuccessfully. She wanted to tell him that she loved him, that she would forgive him but he didn't want to listen anymore. Wilson had always been visiting his best friend and talking to the lawyer who's been dealing with the case.

**Fox Desert Prison.**

House was sitting alone at the courtyard of the prison. His mind was concentrated on who would be the next one to strike him down. The convict's clothes were a white T-shirt, black knitted cotton pants and special sneakers.

"Hey rapist doctor, I've got something to you." A strong man approached House.

"Go away!" House tried to deflect his staring from the guy.

"Get up." The man ordered.

"No!"

"GET UP!" The man grabbed House by the arm and took him off of the floor to face him. "Either you walk into there." He pointed to a warehouse where the P.I. kept their stuffs. "Or I'll drag you through the floor."

"Leave me alone." House tried to get away from the man, but he couldn't. The man was pretty more strong then him.

"Do you know what we do to rappers that come to this prison?" The man pushed House on the way. "Walk." House did. He was tired of fighting against monsters like that. They were much stronger.

"I know, you make sure I remember it everyday, don't you!" House referred to the fact of that man being the one who commanded the attacks against him.

"Yeah, but I'm not talking about the preliminaries."

"Then what, are you gonna kill me… please I beg you to do that." House had his sarcasm in his voice, but dying would really be the best for him, so he meant that.

"No, I have principles…" He pushed House violently to the inside of the warehouse.

There were two more convicts waiting inside. They had some chains in hands. The usual aggression against him was just normal ones, verbal insults, punches and kicks… nothing had already crossed that line. But when he saw those men holding chains, he got scared like never in his life.

"Have fun and get him ready for me." The strong man had an imperative voice. He leaned at the wall and crossed his arms to watch the show.

"Yes Sir." One of the other men smiled and hit House's back with the chain.

House felt at the floor. God, that hurt. His back and chest were really sensitive because of the grafts he had to do to replace his dead skin after the burnings. That pain was billion times more excruciate then when he had the infarction in his leg.

"Take his T-Shirt off, he has pretty ugly scars and it should hurt even more." The other man said. He approached House and kicked his stomach, and then his penis making him cry in pain.

"Get away from me." House whimpered and tried to avoid the man taking off his T-shirt. But the man kicked him again, now in the face. Blood flew over House's nose and he laid facing down. He tried to get up but the man stepped on his back and forced him down again. "Where do you think you are going, sweet?" He took off House's T-Shirt and threw away.

"These scars are disgusting…" the other man approached and hit his back with the chain again. "Maybe we could get it better with new scars, huh!" The three men laughed.

House's back was already bleeding. He didn't really have skin there, the grafts were just to protect his flesh, but they were really a thin layer.

"Blood, give me enough blood from him!" The strong man said.

The two men hit House in every inch of his body. He was bleeding pretty bad and the bruising and cuts were really deep. God, he needed to get out that place… He couldn't even take his on life away, and those bastards abused him at the maximum point, but didn't kill him, they should kill him, idiots. House wanted them to kill him.

"Enough!" The strong man screamed and the others stopped the aggression immediately. Now they would watch the real show.

House was laid facing down. He could barely think such was the pain. He could barely open his eyes. He could barely know what would come next.

"You know something, House... Greg." The man kneeled down and caressed House's back throughout the blood, which was plentiful.

"What are you doing?" He whispered in surprise and lifted his head to look scared at the man.

"You will pay the way you have to. Eye for an eye." The man was masturbating himself since the aggression against House had begun.

"Oh god…" House almost collapsed in tears when he saw what the man was doing. He diverted his staring and tried to get up, but the man didn't allow.

"Quiet or I'll make it hurt even more." He whispered in House's ear while his hand moved House's pants a little down.

"Don't do this…" House begged in tears. His voice was really weak because of the aggression.

"Was that what the women you rapped told you? Then you should know it doesn't work!" Then man screamed with anger in his voice while climbed above House.

House was really weak and couldn't do anything to get away from the strong man. He thought that nothing could break him even more, but there he was, about to be rapped by an ogre. Everything went dark at the moment the man pushed into him. And he no longer felt like he was falling, he felt he had crashed the floor after falling from infinity high, high that shouldn't have an end, but that was the end… The edge of his suffering…

"Stop, please…" He cried but the man didn't listen.

"Shut up!" The man grabbed House's hair and approached his mouth to House's ear. "Was that what she asked you?"

"Son of a bitch." His voice was weak but didn't hide the anger.

"I won't finish in you." Minutes later the man spoke and pushed out from House. He stood up and finished in House's back.

"Son of a bitch!" House cried in anger while moved his arm to pull up his pants. The three men laughed.

"This is what we do with rapists. We rape them." They left.

House cried static. He didn't have any force to stand up. His body had finally given up and he wished to stay there forever, bleeding every drop of blood from his soul. What the hell have they been doing to him? To his life? To his body? He had to get out of there… He couldn't even stand up.

"Oh my god, Greg!" Theodore ran to his roommate. "What have they done to you?" He kneeled and touched House's lower back. He saw the semen spread there among the blood, cuts and bruising. "Oh God, they raped you." He grabbed House's T-shirt and cleaned the semen from his back. "Come here, I'll take you to the infirmary…" He helped House to stand up and they walked to the infirmary, actually House could barely stay straight.

Theodore helped Doctor Mary, an old lady, to lay House in the bed. House hadn't opened his mouth to say a word, not even a moan of pain… he was just crying as more quietly as he could. He laid on his side and folded his arms in his chest. The doctor and the convict reared from his bed.

"What happened Theodore?" She asked but almost sure she already knew.

"They raped him… and of course hit him with something… those cuts and bruising are pretty bad."

"God. You have to leave… I'll take care of him."

"He hasn't said a word since I found him…"

"I'll talk to him… You have to go."

Theodore left and Doctor Mary got back to the room. She approached House's bed, he was laid facing a wall, she sat while preparing the stuff to take care of his injuries.

"Greg, this is gonna hurt!" She started to scrub his back to clean it. He didn't make a move, neither a moan, just his weeping.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. Her voice was really mothering. "Cry…" House had been there so many times that Doctor Mary already knew his story. The whole heartbreaking story. And sometimes he helped her with the medicine.

"Who did this to you, Greg? Jay-E, Jay-E and his fellows?" She was still scrubbing his back.

"Yeah!" Now he was crying with no shameless.

"Shh, calm down. I'll make some stitches and you take a shower here. You can sleep here tonight. I'll run some blood tests to check for HIV and others, and I'll give you this anti-viral. "

Doctor Mary finished the stitches in his back.

"Come here, I'll help you." She turned him in the bed and helped him to sit down. His hand rested on his penis when he sat and he moaned in pain. "Did they hit you there again?" He didn't talk, didn't look at her and didn't do anything. "Let me take a look." She grabbed his pants and he looked scared at her. "May I?" She thought asking was a good thing after what had happened.

She removed his pants and underpants, and then looked at his penis. House had been so stroked in there that he had severe bruising.

"For god's sake, Greg, what have they been doing to you!" She got impressed. "Are you having your normal erections?"

"Not even trying…" He finally spoke, but his voice was really weak.

"Come here, take your shower and I give you some Ice." The old woman helped him to get to the bathroom. He was walking with extremely difficult, not only because of his leg, but because of the aggressions, and the rape.

House's head was a mess. He was actually feeling nothing, cause he didn't know what to feel, he didn't know how to feel so he just cried, crying was easier then fighting. He knew he was there to die, nothing else would matter anymore. That place would be the last he would see, those people would be the last he would meet… what could he do? Just sit, stand the aggressions, and wait for his death… nothing more would be left to him. His mind was broken, his heart was broken, his body was broken… oh god, his body, what have it turned to? Those scars throughout his thorax, throughout every inch of his thorax and a piece of his neck were the nasty thing he could ever think about it, he himself hated to be undressed and look at those scars. He was already a freak before the accident, now he was more then a freak, he was a fucking beast. He finished his shower and Doctor Mary gave him a toil. She actually wrapped it in his body cause he was so lost he couldn't even stand straight.

"Come on, just a few more steps…" She was helping him to get to the bed. "Lay down here…..... easy........." She laid him in the bed and covered his body with blankets while he pulled up his legs a little. He folded his arms in his chest and took a deep breath. That breathing torn apart Mary's heart. "I'll get you new clothes, Greg."

"I'm not a rapist..." His voice was sad and he was still crying.

"I know, Greg. I know your story… But once you did that, it's enough for them to judge you. You did a bad thing... but that doesn't mean you are a bad man. Your circumstance wasn't just that easy… and it's not that I'm trying to justify you… But I know, I can see in your eyes you are not like the convicts here charged by rape. You are a good man, Greg… You don't deserve what they've been doing to you." She smiled "I need to make a stitch in your chin."

He felt like she was his mother at that moment. That old lady was his mother that moment, she was all he had.

"Can I stay here forever?" He smiled sadly among his weeping.

"I'd take you to my home If I could... but you can't stay here in the infirmary for long, Greg, you now that.

"Will they do that again?" He asked a little scared.

"Rest it in your penis." She gave him some ice and begged his own sub consciousness for him to forget that question.

"They will." He whispered in tears and huddled even more…

"Shhhhh calm down, just take your breath" She caressed his face. God, save his soul… She thought.

Doctor Mary had managed for House staying in the infirmary during three days. The HIV test had been negative and the others STD too. House had been staying in his cell since then. Theodore managed to stay as close as he could, Theodore was a good man.

It was lunch time and House was laid in his bed reading a book about infections diseases. He didn't want to eat because his leg pain was really bad that day so he wasn't hungry. Theodore was at lunch.

"Hey, cute." Jay-E leaned at the doorway. The cell was opened. House just looked at him over the book, but didn't say anything.

"Ignoring me, little one? It's normal, I understand. I'll be kind next time, don't worry" He mocked. House was still quiet.

"You know something, I enjoyed making love with you" He mocked again. "You're hot, cute." Then approached and caressed the inner thigh of House.

House lost. He grabbed Jay-E's neck, stood up and pressed him against the wall. House was facing him closely and looking at him with extreme anger, if he tightened a little more his grasp in Jay-E's neck he could kill him.

"I love wild ones, cute." He grinned and House tightened a little more the grasp. He was really angry.

Jay-E's hands caressed House's back in intend to irritate him a little more. "I like the scars in your back. It's so fucking sexy" His hands moved to House's pelvic region and before Jay-E could reach House's penis, House threw him out of the cell. The man felt on the floor and House started to kick and punch him.

"Son of a bitch." Jay-E screamed and grabbed House's T-Shirt to bring him to the floor. House fell and Jay-E climbed him and punched his face many times until House could get away from him by pushing him to the other side. They got separated and both stood up facing each other with anger, like two tigers fighting for one food. Their breathing was hard.

"You will pay for this, House. I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a whole year." Jay-E cleaned the blood in his nose and spit at the floor to soon move to House again and grab him by the T-shirt to then press him against the wall outside the cell. House tried to avoid that and eventually got it for seconds, but Jay-E was much stronger. He was now facing House with anger.

"I would like to taste you again, cute… but you were not a good boy."

"Then why don't you taste your mother."

Jay-E didn't even consider responding House's provocation. He turned over and threw House over the hallway protection grade. House's cell was on the third floor. Theodore jumped on Jay-E, but too late, He had already thrown House over the grade. The two men started to fight, but the cop ran and held Jay-E who was straddling Theodore and punching him in the face. Theodore stood up quickly and went to the grade to see if his friend was already destroyed at the floor.

"Theodore…" He heard House's voice and looked down. He could hold on to the grade with one of his hands, and now he was about to fall from 30 feet.

"Greg, come on, give me your hand." He kneeled and stretched out his arm to reach House's free hand. "Come on, give me your hand." He screamed and stared at House's eyes. "Come on." House didn't grab his arms. "You are not thinking about threw yourself down." He screamed in anger and House just stared at him. "You idiot, give me your fucking hand. You know you won't die by falling from this high, you will break all your bones, but you won't die, now give me your hand." Theodore was right. That high wouldn't be enough to kill him, and House didn't want to fracture his bones again. He grabbed Theodore's hand and he pulled House up. The other cop approached and helped him.

"You will pay for this, House." Jay-E screamed while the cop handcuffed him. Before House could even have his foot grounded again, the other cop handcuffed him, too. Both would go to the solitary.


	4. Chapter 4

_First of all__ I'd like to thank my new beta, HouseJr, for reading and fixing my writing since my English has been proven a little defected. Thank you!_

_Second I'd like to thank you guys who is still there reading this sort of lunatic and weird story. Thanks! Hope you like this chapter and sorry for the late._

**

Part IV

Coldness, darkness, moisture, … and a damn drop falling from the roof right next the old and crank bed inside that small and claustrophobic cell. The pain was extreme, three days without those useless meds were enough to multiply the pain a billion times. That terrible smell, what the hell was that… He was laid curled up on the bed massaging his hurt leg. His moans were quiet but still Jay-E could hear from his solitary cell.

"Hey little one… can you hear me?" Jay-E asked. House didn't answer.

"I can hear you moaning… Can I abuse myself thinking about you and listening to your moans, cutie?"

"Leave me alone." House said coldly.

"Yeah Greg. You don't know how I am enjoying your sounds, cutie…. I'm imagining beautiful things…"

"Shut up!" House screamed.

"You know, I freaked when I threw you to fall from 50 feet. Yeah, I got really scared… you know I'm not gay or anything… but that was the best fuck I've ever had… So fucking good. God, so fucking hot"

"Shut up!" House was losing. Jay-E was playing with House's mind and was successfully driving him crazy.

"I wonder how great it would be, if you enjoyed it … I mean, with those wonderful moans you are letting out now… I know it's from the pain, but that turns me on a little more… I'm a little sadistic. And for Christ sakes you are hot! So hot! Your body is perfect for my sadistic taste… you know… the scars … the points where I can touch that is going to make you suffer like hell."

"Why are you doing this?" House cried.

"For the reason that I'm in love." He mocked.

"Go to hell!" House screamed in anger.

"You know I'm gonna fuck you again either you want it or not, don't you want it?!"

"Shut up…" He whispered in silence and curled up to himself… Jay-E didn't hear.

"Are you there, cutie?" After a few minutes of silence Jay-E managed to look through the one small window in the wall that separated House's solitary from his. "God! You are so beautiful when you are scared." House looked through the window and freaked. His body, in a sudden movement, sat up against the wall. "Wow, you really are scared." Jay-E mocked.

"Go away." House whispered.

"You know, cutie… I own your little ass…" He disappeared into the darkness of his cell again. "I own it, Greg. And this is your fault… If you hadn't raped your girl, I wouldn't have done this to you… I'd just jerk off while thinking about you, but wouldn't abuse you like that. But you deserve it… So your ass is mine now and I'm gonna use it whenever I fucking want to, You hear me Greg? … Because I loved it!"

"Fuck you." House said coldly again.

"You are my little bitch, Greg!" He laughed.

Three days later the door opened and light pierced House's eyes like a sword. He tried to protect them with his hands but the guard was already there to handcuff him before he could make any move.

"Stand up." He hissed. House tried to stand but fell when his bad leg touched the floor. His leg was hurting bad enough that he thought he might just go into a coma. "Stand up, little cripple girl!" The guard mocked.

"Fuck you." House said it to himself, even though his voice was weak and very soft, the guard heard it and grabbed him by the T-shirt and pressed him up against the wall.

"What did you say?" House got quiet and just stared at the guard.

"Do you want to spend a whole week here? Do you want me to put you in the same cell as Jay-E so he can fuck you all the time as if you were his slut…?" He screamed at House's face. House froze and an expression of fear showed on his face.

"Good. Then keep your mouth shut." He punched House in the face, then handcuffed him and took him back to his cell.

Theodore was reading one of House's books when he heard the cell opening. He turned back and saw the guard throwing House violently inside. House fell right on his bed and stayed still, lying on his stomach and with his arms crossed under his chest. Theodore approached him apprehensively.

"Greg, are you ok? Talk to me" He was really worried.

"I'm so tired…" His voice was extremely weak. Theodore rested a hand on House's shoulder and House flinched away. "Don't… touch… me." He said in a crying, soft and full of fear voice. Theodore immediately removed his hand.

"Son of a bitch! That son of a bitch!" Theodore said between clenched teeth.

"I deserved it… I did it to my… I did it to the woman I love… I'm a monster, just like him…" House started to cry with no shame. Theodore didn't know what to say… so he just sat on the floor and leaned back on House's bed.

"It doesn't give him the right to do it to you. God only knows how you have to pay. Justice will be done by God when your time comes to pay for your sins in this life." House was quiet, trying to hold in his sobs.

"Well, I'm here for you… While we wait for death to take us and to pay for our sins with dignity in front of God we should protect our brothers and sisters. I'll never let him get near you again, I don't know if I can do it, but I'll try my best..." House felt asleep quickly.

It was lunch time and House was sleeping in his cell. He was laying face down and with his legs gently spread out. His T-shirt was rolled up which made his lower back visible. Jay-E leaned in the doorway and was looking at House, so utterly misused. His eyes full of evil, anger and desire, but he didn't move, just looked. He watched House's hard breathing, watched his thorax coming up and down, his lower back, his little ass. God, he couldn't wait anymore. He stepped inside but suddenly a hand wrapped around his neck and he felt a cold metal touching his skin. Theodore led him outside.

"Get near him again and I'll rip your throat out, you son of a bitch!" Theodore was angry and pressing the knife against Jay-E's neck.

"Awwww that's so beautiful… protecting your boyfriend."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"You can't protect him forever. At some point I'll get him alone and I'll fuck him again, Theodore… He is mine, my little bitch, now if you don't want me to go after you, you better let me inside your cell now."

"Do you think I'm afraid of you… I'm not… Get out here!" Theodore threw Jay-E as far as he could and pointed the knife at him.

"You'll regret this." Jay-E walked away.

Theodore went into the cell and looked at House who was still sleeping peacefully in his bed. He approached House and rolled down his T-shirt to cover his lower back. No one would ever touch him again while Theodore was alive.

Wilson sat in the chair and rested his arms on the table while he waited for House. It had been two weeks since his last visit. He saw the guard releasing House's hands and stood up. House was walking with extreme difficultly so Wilson approached him and helped him over to the chair. Wilson felt House flinch as his body tensed from Wilson's touch.

"You ok?" He spoke while staring at his friend and holding his arm.

"Yeah! Just don't…" House couldn't look at his friend's eyes and lie, so he aimed his gaze down on the table. His voice was weak and vulnerable, Wilson couldn't possibly imagine the voice actually belonging to House. Then, in a sudden flood of emotion, Wilson gave in and hugged his friend.

"Don't touch…hmm…" House was unable to hide the moan of pain. Wilson, worried, released his friend and stared at him. House tried again to hide what he was feeling, but he was unable.

"What happened?" Wilson asked and House diverted his eyes.

"Nothing…" Wilson tried to find his friend's eyes. "Let me see…"

"Wilson, please…" House tried to stand and leave but Wilson stopped him.

"I know you are hurt." The distance between them was very small. Wilson grabbed House's T-shirt and rolled it up when it was up he looked all around House's back. His jaw dropped and he felt like vomiting, not because of the ugliness of the remaining scars or the ones left by Jay-E, but because he could sense the kind of suffering his friend was going through. "Who did this to you?"

"Wilson, please…" He spoke trying to get Wilson's to take his hands away. Wilson stopped and pulled his hands back.

"Ok…" Wilson stepped back and sat back down in the chair. He knew House would never talk about what had happened… But there was something in House's eyes telling Wilson he needed to talk. Wilson would not give up; he would just let it go, for now.

"I brought you something." Wilson handed him the IPod. House took it and smiled sadly. "All the music you like is in there…Led Zeppelin to… uhmm those electronic things you had been listening to… how could you listen that by the way? I listened to one song and I found myself spinning…" He smiled a little.

"Thanks…" House gave back him a little smile too. Wilson could hear something in House's voice, just didn't know what.

"House, you're not ok…"

"I'm always not ok..." He gave Wilson a brief stare.

"Talk to me…"

"Leave it alone, Wilson…" Wilson swore he saw tears rising in House's eyes.

"Look at me!" Wilson spoke hard. "God, you are crying…" Wilson felt like a knife was ripping out his heart when he saw a few tears drop from House's eyes. "What the hell have they done to you this time?" Wilson knew House was going through hell inside that Prison.

House was quiet. Jay-E was being carried by the guard to the table where was his visitor waited for him. They walked next to where House and Wilson were. Jay-E bit his lower lip and buried his fingers in House's hair, caressed it and then, slid his hand down House's neck. House flinched so violently that Wilson could feel the vibration through the table.

"Hey, my little bitch…" He spoke before the guard could stop him and push him away from House. Wilson watched the scene unable to comprehend what that meant, until he looked at House's eyes, which were now scared and lost.

"Oh, no!" Wilson whispered breathlessly while leaning back at the chair, unable to look at House's eyes, which were lost in his silence.

"Oh, no…" Wilson stared at House's eyes, which could not lie.

"Don't make me say it…" House focussed in Wilson's eyes.

"I… I just… don't want to believe in what I'm thinking right now…"

"What you are thinking right now is not a bit of what he has done to me…" House spoke sadly and stared at the IPod in front of him.

"How hurt are you?" Wilson was lost. He was angry. He felt like killing Jay-E right there and joining House in prison.

"Bad…"

"Inside?" Wilson tried not to think about the scene.

"Is there anything left inside me?"

Wilson couldn't stand seeing House that hurt. His anger took his mind away and, in a sudden movement, he stood up, headed to Jay-E's table, grabbed him by the T-shirt and threw him to the floor. House just watched the scene unable to speak or even move.

"Son of a bitch!" Wilson spoke in anger. The guard ran and held him before he could kick Jay-E.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Jay-E stood up and felt another guard handcuffing him. He stared at Wilson with anger. "Yeah! I fucked your boyfriend hard and I'll do it again because it was great and he is mine now"

Wilson tried to release himself but couldn't. "Son of a bitch!" He shouted while still staring at Jay-E.

"Sir, please." The guard spoke as he released Wilson and blocked his way. "I'll charge you if you don't calm down."

"I'm fine!" Wilson sat back down in his chair. House was staring at him with his mouth agape.

"Why did you do that?" House spoke confused.

"I don't know… I just…"

"Wilson, he is going to that out on me!…" House spoke afraid. Wilson got quiet and stared at him, he didn't think about that possibility.

"I need to get you out of here." Wilson's voice was anxious.

"Yeah! What's your master plan?" House replied sarcastically.

"I don't know…"

"Wilson, leave it alone… there's nothing we can do…" The sadness in his voice took its place again.

"And are you sure about that? I mean, are you ok about the fact that he going to rape you again?!" Wilson was really angry. House stared at him in silence as if Wilson's words had stabbed him right in his heart.

"It's all my fault, Wilson… I deserved it… What I did to Lisa…"

"You were out of your mind!" Wilson shouted.

"Doesn't justify…"

"I know… I'm sorry." Wilson tried to calm down.

Wilson headed directly to Cuddy's house. It's was about 6pm when she heard the doorbell. She was dressed in casual shorts and a T-shirt.

"We need to talk."

"Come in." Cuddy stared at him. She knew he was coming from the Prison and her eyes didn't hide her concerns. They headed to the kitchen and Wilson took a seat.

"How is he?" She asked while pouring him some tea.

"He was raped!" He was cold and straight to the point. Cuddy felt her heart skip a beat. She leaned her hands on the table and closed her eyes for a minute, she felt them watering and then she felt a drop roll down her cheek. She took a seat and they stayed silent for a while, until Cuddy could no longer hold back her tears.

"His back is hurt pretty bad. I hugged him and he moaned in pain. I just saw his lower back; he didn't allow me to see more, didn't want to talk about it either. Lisa, I felt sick when I saw just that little part of him…"

"Wilson, I… I don't know what to say…"

"I want to talk to the Prison's doctor but I was suspended. I hit the son of a bitch who did that to House." He spoke embarrassed but firmly.

"Wilson, that was insane! You could have been charged!"

"I can't visit him for three weeks." There was more of that annoying silence.

"How is he? I mean… emotionally?" She knew how it was, but she was pretty sure his situation was an a bit more painful then hers.

"He thinks it's his fault… and worst of all, he is sure that that son of a bitch is going to rape him again… Thinks he deserves it because of what he did to you."

"Wilson, I… I never wished that on him. I'm really mad and I don't think I can ever forgive him… but I… I don't want him to get hurt. "

"I know… How is the therapy going?"

"Fine..." Lisa looked down unable to hold back a few tears. "He shouldn't have confessed…"

"It's done now, Lisa… we need to get him out of there… or transferred… I'll see what his lawyer can do… Maybe talk to the doctor, see if she knows what the hell happened."

"The doctor would never tell us, doctor/patient confidentiality."

House took his shower and went back to his cell. He laid in his bed with his IPod and smiled when the Led Zeppelin songs came on. Ten minutes later something caught his attention. Jay-E was at the doorway holding up Theodore, who had a knife in his neck. Theodore was bleeding everywhere and his eyes were almost closed. House stared scared at Jay-E.

"Like what you see?" Jay-E laughed loud.

"Leave him alone." House took the earphones off his ears and set them on the bed.

"I'll kill him right in front of you if you don't come with me now." He said angry.

"Greg, don't listen to him!" Theodore said in a scary voice.

"Awww Greg! This is so romantic."

"Let him go and I'll go." House stood up in a submissive way.

"No, Greg!" Theodore shouted.

"Shut up" Jay-E kicked his back and threw him with violence inside. "Come on, little one." He looked at House who was helping Theodore stand up.

"You don't need to do this Greg." Theodore whispered.

"I'll be fine… Listen, you have to go to the infirmary. This cut is bleeding pretty bad, you have to stop the bleeding. Take off your shirt and use it to press it against it."

"Come on, bitch. I don't have all the time of the world."

"Greg, don't…" Theodore was now crying.

House followed Jay-E to his cell. Once inside, jay-E grabbed House by his T-shirt and pressed him hard against the wall. His knife on House's neck.

"Tell your boyfriend that this is his fault, for attacking me that other day. But your lucky, Greg, today I'm in a good mood and my sadistic wishes aren't that wild, so I'm not gonna hurt you… just have some fun. Now get on your knees!"

"Fuck you!"

"I said on your knees" He screamed and kicked House's bad leg which made him fall immediately with a whelp of pain.

"Good boy… just like that, my little bitch." Jay-E grabbed House's hair and threw his head back and slid the knife through his neck. Once done, he put the knife in his mouth so his hand could be free to relieve his hard erection. House looked away feeling sick. Jay-E's pelvis was only a few inches from House's face and he felt like vomiting.

"Suck it!" Jay-E grabbed the knife again from his mouth and held it to House's neck again. House tried to look away but Jay-E tightened his grip on House's hair and made him look up.

"Suck it, or I'll make you." He said angrily. House looked at the erection and almost vomited.

"I can't…" He whispered. His breathing fast, his heart pounding.

"Suck it, Greg… be nice so I don't lose control and beat you like the other day."

"Ok." House held Jay-E's penis with one hand and stroked it a few times. God he was really about to vomit.

"Get on with it, bitch." He jerked House's head.

"Ok… just… just give me a minute ok." House's voice was trembling. He couldn't do this. He needed a plan; he couldn't do this… ever… Then he had what we can call epiphany… maybe. Pressure point. Ok, so he just needed to lead the man to state of intense vulnerability, then attack him. Ok. His hand stroked Jay-E's penis a little hard and on sensitive points. "Ohhh yeah, fuck." Jay-E closed his eyes and threw his head back while thrusting a little in House's hand. "You are good at this, Greg… oh yeah… just like the little bitch you are… suck it, Greg… come on…!" House felt Jay-E's knees trembling. That was the time. "Ok, I can do it." House said to distract Jay-E from what he would really do. Jay-E felt the worst pain in all his life and then fell on the floor moaning "fucks" of pain through clenched teeth.

"What did you do you little shit?"

"Pressure point." He grabbed the knife Jay-E had let fall to the ground and got up.

"You will pay for this, House! Bitch! You will pay."

House walked away as fast as he could. Once back in his cell he threw himself at the toilet and vomited. Theodore was still there and watched the scene.

"No, he made you…" Theodore whispered. "I'm sorry, Greg."

"He didn't! I got him down first… what the hell are you doing here?" House's head was still aiming to the toilet and he vomited again. "Fuck"

"What do you mean you got him down?" He approached House.

"I should have killed him." His voice was trembling, his heart racing and his breathing hard.

"You are not a killer…"

"You need to go to the infirmary."

Cuddy made some calls and eventually got the number of the doctor who worked at the Prison. She called her and was surprised that she agreed to talk to both her and Wilson. Two days after the call, Wilson and Cuddy headed to Mary's house. It was about 7pm when they were sitting in the living room waiting for the old lady who was making some coffee.

"I'm glad you looked for me." The old lady handed the, some coffee and sat down on the couch in front of Wilson and Cuddy. "I do know that I'm breaking doctor/patient confidentiality but I know Greg won't talk to you about what happened, and he really needs to talk about it, so if you do know what happened, maybe you could make him talk."

"Thank you for worrying Dr. Mary." Wilson said politely, as always.

"Greg is hurt pretty bad! I mean, he is physically destroyed. I took care of him that day and I've never seen such a brutal act inside that prison… not in years… I mean, of course there were many cruelties done there, but with the new Chief, I thought it would be over, but of course I was wrong."

The old lady told Wilson and Cuddy all the details that House had told her… She told about the chains, about the constant aggressions against his genitals, and the rape… Cuddy couldn't help herself and let the some tears fall, Wilson didn't know how to feel. He just wanted to kill Jay-E. It was all so dark and just thinking how House had felt that day, was painful enough.

"May I ask you a personal question, Dr. Cuddy?"

"Yes." She dried some tears.

"You are the girl… I mean, the reason he is in there. Why are you here? Why are you caring?" Cuddy was unable to think, so the silence grew dark in the room.

"If you still can look at him without blaming him for violating you, you should see him, talk to him… maybe he will open up to you… I know it's too much to ask after what he did… but now I see that you still care about him, there must be some reason. He tried to kill himself many times. I figure you could go there and just say that you forgive him, even if you don't. I know you don't have any reason to do that, I know that you feel he deserves all of what he's been through…"

"I don't think he deserves that… I don't think anyone deserves that… I just…" Cuddy interrupted.

"Then talk to him."

"I can't… I don't want him to get hurt but I'm not able to forgive him… It's something I don't have control over… I tried, but… I failed."

"Then lie, if you really don't want him to get hurt. I know how hard it is… and how cruel it is to ask you something like this… but it's just… He is so different from the other convicts… that place is not a place he should be… I mean, of course he has to pay for what he did. I just don't… well, let me shut up."


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't own anything…**

**

Wilson parked his car in front of Cuddy's house. The silence was still filling the air around them since they left Mary's home. The awkwardness of it was shouting the absence of words that could possibly express how they felt after what Doctor Mary told them. Seconds later Cuddy broke it.

"How… could it… have it come to this, Wilson?" Her voice was lost and his eyes focused on the street.

"I don't know…"

"Do you want to come in?" She spoke as she opened the door.

"Only if you need me."

Cuddy took a deep breath and the silence filled the air again. "Should I… should I visit him, Wilson?"

"I think you should." Wilson was certain on his words. He, beyond anyone, wish the two of them could make things right, NOT that it should be like before… but they should talk.

"What… what am I gonna say?" Cuddy stared at Wilson, her eyes red in tears she didn't allow to fall.

"I can't answer that, Cuddy… I'm sorry. I'm not in a situation like yours, so I don't know how it feels. I'm his friend so I say things to him that I would say if nothing of this had happened… but…"

"Ok, Wilson." She stepped out of the car.

"Still need me to come in?"

"No, thanks. I need to be alone."

"Just call me if you need."

Cuddy stepped inside her house and closed the door. She leaned her back against it and closed her eyes slowly while pictures of a past broadcast inside her head, a past that would not leave her alone and would never come back. The way he would wake up after a long night of pure love, laying on his stomach and sprawled in the bed in a tangle with the blankets, the way she would lay on that beautiful back and hear his breathing, his heart beat, his soul in a moment of serenity, the way his crazy hair would be crazier in the morning and the way she would caress it while he was sleepy, the way she would laugh on his sweetie hard mood when he woke up in the Mondays, she would always make him smile after pissing him about his mood, the way his eyes would sparkle just to see her, wonderful shiny blue eyes piercing her soul making everything else in the word fade away… These would never come back. It was all memories broken in the billion pieces of sand that formed the dust.

"Oh God, what have I done?" Cuddy hid his face in her hands as her back slide through the door until she could sit at the floor.

**

"_Hey, baby…" House approached her and kissed soft her lips. _

_Cuddy was sat at the grass of her backyard looking at the stars. She had to tell him. He sat by her side and looked at the direction she was looking._

"_Either you are solving some equation about the black holes and the principle of the uncertainty or you are about to tell me something I won't like…" He looked at her and smiled. She just looked back at him and took a deep breath._

"_Hey, I know I've been hard to deal with lately and I'm sorry about that… I just…" House spoke a little embarrassed. _

"_I cheated on you." She didn't look at him but spoke directly. House stared at her with a uncertainty and surprised face, as If his brain couldn't process what she had just told him. _

"_Wh…what?"_

"_I'm sorry, Greg." She looked down where she was playing with the grass. She couldn't face him, she couldn't handle to see the hurt in his face, and she could NOT handle to see the damage, another greater damage she had done to him. _

_House stared at the previous direction unable to say a word, unable to even process a word. His brain had stopped the moment she said "cheated on you". A moment of silence filled the air. She could hear his unstable breathing like he was about to cry his heart out and was holding the tears with all his powers. That sound was the cruelest thing she had ever heard in her life and she felt like she was the greater devil hanging around in the world doing damage to people who were already too much damaged. _

"_Why… why would you do that?" His voice was trembling and broken, but puzzled. _

"_I'm sorry, Greg…things were not good between us…"_

"_And is it reason enough for you to fuck another guy? It's not even a reason." He interrupted now angry. _

"_Greg…" She finally looked at him and her heart exploded when she saw his eyes, his blue eyes was a shadow behind an ocean of tears he would not allow to fall. _

"_You are a coward, Lisa." He grabbed his cane and stood up. _

"_Greg, wait." She stood up and grabbed his arm. _

"_Get off of me." _

"_I know it's not a reason but I was lost, I didn't know how to deal with you. You don't talk to me, Greg, you don't let me help you when you need…"_

"_I don't need your help…" _

"_YOU are a coward." She shouted at his face. "You are afraid to show me that even you, the Greater Gregory House, have your vulnerabilities and it's frustrating because…"_

"_It's not vulnerability, It's pain." He shouted back. _

"_I don't see any difference." She shouted back and they stared at each other._

"_Let go off me." He spoke angry, but she didn't listen. _

"_Do you have any idea how hard it is to see you in pain and don't be able to do anything? Do you know how it feels to see you cry alone while the pain devours you with no compassion? You don't know that, Greg!!" She raised her voice._

"_How could it possibly justify what you did!?" He raised his voice back. _

"_It doesn't! I feel guilty every second I see you in pain…"_

"_I never blamed you and you know that!"_

"_Then why don't you let me help you! For Christ's sake, Greg! I love you!."_

"_Don't you dare saying that!!" _

_She closed her eyes and let go of his arm. _

"_Greg…" Her eyes were in tears and she didn't care to let them fall. _

"_I have anterograde amnesia when I'm in pain. That's why I've never let you near me, Lisa. I could hurt you pretty bad without knowing what I'm doing." He turned and walked away._

"_What?!!" She blocked his way. _

"_Leave me alone."_

"_Greg… I'm sorry… I needed someone to talk to, I needed someone to be there and you weren't. I don't know what happened to you the last few months…"_

"_So then you decided to fuck another guy so you could chat with him about my pain and how I'm an egoistic jerk who won't let you help me for you to feel less guilty… and how did you two chat… Moans? In a foreplay? In the middle of the sexy? For god's sake, Lisa! You are worse then I am." She slapped him. Jesus Christ, he did know how to hurt deep inside. _

"_Get out of my way." _

"_No." She said angry._

"_What do you want from me?" He said angry. _

"_I don't know… I don't want you to go." _

"_Oh, come on. You won't be alone… you have your dirty little secret to wash your tears." _

"_Stop it!" She shouted. "Stop hiding behind your sarcasm, I can see you need to cry and you are proud enough to even when you are completely destroyed not cry in front of people." _

"_You gotta be kidding." He laughed soft and looked away. "You are the last person in this world I will cry over its shoulder after what you did to me." Now he was serious. "There were another less cruel ways for you to hurt me, Cuddy… and you choose the most horrible one. If you want to know whether I'll cry or not, I tell you that I will because you were the last person I thought could hurt me so bad and you did. Proud now? I'll cry the rest of my life because I love you and I won't be able to deal with it. And still people ask me why I have issues about trusting… Now let me go, please." He was crying. _

_She got out of his way and he left. _

_**_

Cuddy stood up and headed to her bedroom. She was so tired she could sleep for the whole eternity not to deal with guilty anymore. She laid curled up in her bed and held her pillow to soon fall sleep.

The lights in prison were still on and Theodore was sat at the little table trying to decipher another book of pathology that House had stocked there. Theodore seemed to have fun with those difficult books even though he would understand just a bit. Sometimes he asked House things and House tried to explain but Theodore couldn't understand. He was also listening to House's IPod even though he would know less about those songs.

"Greg… are you up?" He took the phones off.

"Yeah." His voice was a little sleepy and sounded like a moan.

"What is a… Anti-neu…trophil cyto…plas… I can't pronounce that?" Theodore tried to spell the word but couldn't.

"Anti-neutrophil cytoplasmic antibodies." House spelled for him.

"I could never spell something like that, how do I expect myself to understand it." Theodore smiled.

"It's not that hard. ANCAs are a group of mainly IgG antibodies against antigens in the cytoplasm of neutrophil granulocytes and monocytes. They are detected in some autoimmune disorders, but more associated with systemic vasculitis." House stopped for a moment. "Ok, maybe it is that hard." He smiled, but Theodore could not see.

"Oookaay… I got the word "disorders"…" He laughed. "Are you ok?" Theodore felt House's voice a little agonized. He turned to look at the bunk bed and saw House curled up massaging his thigh.

"Yeah… Fine"

"You don't seem fine."

House didn't respond. The lights suddenly went off; Theodore closed the book and headed to the bunk bed. He handed in House's IPod and climbed the safety leader. Of course he slept at the bed above. A minute later he spoke.

"Thank you for saving me that day."

"Whatever…" The 'whatever' came in an agonized moan.

"You're far from being ok… can I do something to help you?"

"No…" Another moan.

"Oh, God." Theodore looked down "We can call the guards to take you to the infirmary."

"Just sleep Theodore."

"I can't…."

"Then shut up." House tried not to sound so hard and got it.

"Do you think Jay-E will come after you for revenge?"

"Probably..." House didn't want to talk, but he didn't want to cut Theodore off. The pain was destroying him… those painkillers were like candies, they didn't have any effect.

"I'll be there for you."

"No, you won't! You can't fight him!" House spoke angry.

"I can, Greg!"

"No, you can't! You can't even to fight to get out here knowing you are innocent." He said angry.

"How do you know that?" Theodore turned to his side and looked down at House.

"How could a man like you possibly do the kind of crime you have to do to be sent to this prison?"

"I'm no better then you are, Greg."

"You don't know me at all and you should not say that when you know what I did."

"Then how is it possible for man like you to do something like that?"

"I don't have the answer, Theodore."

"I have. This woman did something to you; she hurt you pretty fucking bad. I know everybody should say that it doesn't justify what you did but you had no other way to show her how hurt you were or to take back so you choose that horrible way that happened to be a screwed up in every part way, by the way, but…"

"There are no buts'! For Christ's sake are you trying to justify raping?"

"No!"

"Then shut up!" House was angry because he didn't want to think that rape could be justified, because If it could… it would be his fault what Jay-E did to him. In his mind he was sure it was his entire fault, but he didn't have to think about it all the fucking second.

"I'm not innocent at all, Greg." The silence filled the air and was broken seconds later by the voice of Jay-E who appeared to be in a closer cell that he hadn't been before.

"Heeeeey, Gregggg… my little cutie bitch… are you up?"

House flinched in his bed as that voice assaulted his head. "What is he doing up here?" Theodore spoke and looked down to check on House.

"I don't know…" House spoke with a scared voice.

"Greg! Tomorrow I have a surprise for you! We will make sweetie love."

"_Shut up up there!", "Yeah, new show coming up, yo!", "Fuck him hard and let us watch, yo-E" These were the kind of murmurs the convicts who were still wake were spelling._

"Don't let him get into your mind! Shut up you disturbed piece of crap." Theodore screamed.

"Looks like your boyfriend wants some fun too, Greg."

"Leave him alone..." House finally spoke.

"Only if you suck my cock, little bitch." He laughed and the some convicts followed his laugh by laughing too.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember… I was supposed to do that but I left you on your knees screaming in pain on the floor."

"Shut up!" Jay-E could not handle things that would show how vulnerable he could be.

"_Shut the fuck up up there!", "kill him yo-E!", "Leave a piece of him for us, E.", "Pretty nice ass should it be." _

"Shut up! All of you!" The guard up their floor said with angry and imposition in his voice.

"I have a plan, Greg." Theodore whispered and went down to sit in House's bed.

"Just sleep, Theodore." House turned to the other side to face the wall.

"If you end up in the solitary he couldn't get you, Greg."

"I don't want to end up there again."

"Would you rather being raped and let that monster beat the shit out of you?"

"We would just delay the inevitable."

"Here's the deal I'll offer, you have a night to think about it. We will be at lunch talking, and then we will start to shout at each other whatever stuff we think about that could look like a real fight, then you will jump in me and beat the hell out of me."

House turned again to face the man. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I don't want you to be killed."

"Why?"

"Do I have to explain the unexplainable?"

"Yes If the unexplainable has something to do with me owning you a favor that I would NOT like to pay."

"Shut up, man! I'm not that kind of a man. I'd not sexually blackmail you. I would not blackmail you at all and I'm not even gay." Theodore was angry, but he could understand why House couldn't trust anyone.

"So you are ok I beat the shit out of you just to protect me."

"Protect me either since I'm also stuck in the situation for now on. I'll be safe in the infirmary and you will be metaphorically safe in the solitary… at least to give us some time to think about how to stop that monster."

"I'm not doing this… I can't… go back to there again…"

"Greg! He is going to kill you." Theodore almost shouted, but could suppress his voice in time.

"Then he would do me a favor…"

"Oh, listen to yourself!" Theodore spoke in disbelief and climbed up the safety ladder. "You, Greg! You don't know how lucky you are!"

"How could I possibly be lucky, Theodore?!" House was getting really angry with the guy.

"You don't value your life… Your life is enough lucky, Greg." Theodore shifted impatiently in his bed.

"My dad, who turns out not to be my real one, abused me when I was a kid and my mom hid in their bedroom while he practiced his atrocities in his son. I tried to kill myself because of him when I was 12, I shoved his gun inside my mouth and pulled the trigger, in front of him, and he laughed because the gun was unloaded… my first real girlfriend betrayed me when she consent on a surgery, without my approval, and crippled me, and then she abandoned me because she couldn't handle the guilty in seeing me in pain all the time… Then the first woman I really loved cheated on me… then I lost it, became addicted to morphine and raped her when she screamed on my face that she was still fucking the son of a bitch… then when I tried to kill myself for '100' time I got stuck in an accident that burned 70% of my body and trashed one of my kidneys… then I end up in prison, went to an agonizing detox from vicodin and morphine, and then a monster like that rape me and fuck the shit out of me… do you think that is lucky?" House was angry, really angry. His breathing was hard and he was almost panicking. Theodore couldn't spell a word after House's brief panic attack. He was still processing all his friend had just said and it hurt, so much, because Theodore realized Greg was a victim of life and now, his theories wouldn't apply…

Cuddy couldn't sleep a wink as the flashbacks were playing through her mind. She needed a reason to explain what the hell she was thinking when she hooked up with John. Everything falls apart in the end, that was House's point of view, but the difference between the explainable failure and the unexplainable one were the way the events would happen. Death was one of the explainable ones… what human beings couldn't destroy… death would… But humans' twisted minds were always running wild and free to do whatever damage they want to without think about the consequences… What would lead someone to hurt? Maybe human minds were controlled by some greater force, maybe things we couldn't explain or even understand were set on by something bigger then us. Bullshit… Why do human beings always want to justify their actions by blaming something "bigger" then them? As If there were aliens out there controlling our minds and doing whatever damage they wish. Anyway… there she was trying to justify… How pathetic was that. She cheated, what's there to explain besides the obvious? But the obvious for their relationship were more complex then the complicated obvious of normal people. House was not a normal guy, he was a genius, he was a child, he was needy, he was introspective in every possible way. You could not expect him to act like a normal guy. Ok, enough with the surreal and back to the reality. Forget the cheating and focus on the consequences of it. Why would he rape her? Can we call that rape? Did she enable him? Could she have stopped him? Did he have… an anterograde amnesia induced by the abuse of morphine and severe pain? No, that didn't seem like it…. He was pretty consciousness. She never knew he had this kind of amnesia before. This means that the pain he felt was way crueler then she ever thought it could be. But she never realized it in him… Maybe because he would NOT let her near him when he was in pain… because he could hurt her and didn't even know what he was doing… _"I have anterograde amnesia when I'm in pain. That's why I've never let you near me, Lisa. I could hurt you pretty bad without knowing what I'm doing." _… but no, that wasn't it… She was a doctor; she would recognize an amnesia… Fuck… she couldn't sleep anymore.

Cuddy stepped outside her bedroom and headed to the kitchen. She grabbed some juice in the refrigerator and leaned against it when she closed the door. Her eyes were lost and when she better knew, she was calling Wilson.

"Hello." Wilson spoke with a sleepy voice.

"Hey, Wilson… are you sleeping?"

"Not anymore…" Wilson turned in the bed and looked at the ceiling.

"Did you know House had anterograde amnesia when he was in pain?"

"I guess I didn't… why?"

"I was thinking… when I told him about John… we had a pretty hard fight… and he told me that he didn't allow me to help him because he could hurt me without knowing…"

"Well! He'd never told me… He'd never let me help him either…"

"I was thinking maybe he had it when he… when he… could it be possible, Wilson?" Wilson sat in his bed and looked confused.

"I know he was high… Morphine could do that but he had to have used a lot of it…"

"Wilson, I need to see him…" Cuddy sniffed and Wilson caught that.

"Hey, Cuddy… you alright… calm down… We will figure a way out."

"I should have fought harder!"

"Ok! Listen to me… just calm down. I'll be right there soon."

Wilson wore the first outfit he found and headed to Cuddy's home.

In prison Theodore couldn't sleep, he was listening to House's irregular breathing and thinking… He needed to ask him something, but what If he was sleeping, what If the answer was a 'yes' and he panicked about that…

"Greg…" He whispered.

"Shut up, Theodore." House spoke with a sleepy and begging voice.

"I have to ask you something… I know you freaked and it's not a good time to dig this, but I need to know… maybe it could explain some things…"

"Just sleep."

"The abuse? Was it… did he… was it sexual?" He finally spoke and hoped House wouldn't panic.

"No…" He answered simple. He just wanted to sleep and make the pain go away.

"Ok… can I ask another question? I promise it would be last…"

"Please… shut up…" House's voice had a bit of crying.

"When you pulled the trigger… You knew the gun was unloaded? You knew, Greg! Please, tell me you knew and you did it just to scare your father…" House didn't understand Theodore's concerns, but he was in a lot of pain to obsess with it and he just needed to sleep.

"No, I didn't know."

"Why would you do that, Greg? You were a child…" Theodore needed an answer based on God for all his theories and he couldn't come up with one about House.

"…" House was crying in silence. "I just… wanted to… end… that, Theodore… please"

Minutes later…

"Good night Greg!"

**

"Why would you cheat on him, Cuddy?" The question surprised Cuddy. They were talking about what-why-how would she see him after all that happened. "I can't stop wondering… House is a nice guy when he wants too… He is never boring, he is smart, has those incredibly blue eyes, he is funny, ironic, defying, handsome… and he loves you… why would you do that?"

"It's complicated, Wilson…" Cuddy shifted in her sit. She didn't want to talk about that with Wilson.

"There's gotta be a reason… I know because I've been there… I'm not judging you yet because I did it too, but I had reasons and I can explain easily all of them…"

"I was lonely, Wilson. The last few months of our relationship were not… fine… He was distant… he didn't open up… didn't let me help him. I think he was already on morphine and I… I couldn't see him in pain and not be able to help him because he didn't let me…" Cuddy was dropping tears. "Everything on the outside looked great, people saw us as the couple of the year, but the real thing was totally different. We were fighting all night, hurting each other deeply… I just needed someone… I hate myself for being that weak, I hate myself for being the real cause of all this mess, I hate myself for cheating when I could look at his eyes and just punch him on the face and say that I loved him so he should better let me help him or I would hurt him even more…" The last words made a little smile appear at Wilson's face, but it was easily faded because he saw Cuddy was really crying.

"Come here." Wilson hugged Cuddy.

"I'm sorry, Wilson. I didn't know about the amnesia… I didn't know he was pushing me away to protect me… I'm so selfish"

"Calm down, we will fix this mess… We can do it."

**

"_Gregory! What are you doing outside?" Little Greg watched his father approaching him in fury. He flinched and stood from his previous sit. He was observing some ants in the garden. _

"_Please, John… leave him…" Blythe tried to stop the furious man. _

"_I told him to not be outside at night. He does it to defy me!" John grabbed Greg's little arm and started dragging him through the garden. _

"_Mon…" Greg tried to call for his mom in a scary voice. _

"_John, please… stop it." Blythe begged in tears… Greg could see she was tired to see his father hurting him, she had been sad since Greg was 5,… She probably felt guilty and Greg felt guilty about his mother sadness. He didn't want her to fell guilty about what John did to him because it was not her fault… It was Greg's fault…always, even when he tried his best to be a good son, he failed, in everything and now he was failing in make his mother happy… make her be proud of him… He didn't want to see her crying like that anymore… crying because of him… because he was there in the garden observing ants when he was strictly told NOT to do that… Blythe should be disappointed with her son… He didn't want to see her mother in misery like that… He needed to stop it… If he was the cause of her suffering, he should stop it. _

"_Go to our bedroom, I'll be there soon." John kissed her forehead and dragged little Greg to the basement. _

"_Greg…" She whispered his name and he turned his head to look back at her while he was being dragged. _

"_I'm sorry, mom." It was all he could say before Blythe was running away. He had to stop hurting his mother._

"_When I specify a rule to you, Gregory… you should follow it… I'm your father and you should do what I said. Do you think you are smart enough to defy me… You aren't, little child." John threw Greg inside the basement and closed the door. _

"_I'm sorry dad, please." Greg flinched when he saw the tub and his father getting the ices from a fridge. _

"_I give you all a boy can dream. I give you good school, I give you expensive toys, I give you a bedroom full of stupid child stuffs and I feed you! All you have to do is obey me! Is it so hard, Gregory?" _

"_I'm sorry, dad…I just wanted to see the ants." Greg was scared, but he was thinking about his mom. He had to stop hurting her no matter what. _

"_You owe respect for me and your mother. Do you think she likes when you disobey me. Do you think she likes when you defy me? Answer me, Gregory." John was now filling the tub with ice and water. Greg felt his little heart sunk with the words of his father. Greg new it was his fault that his mom was sad, and feeling guilty when she was not blamed. His little blue eyes spotted his father gun at the shelf. He had to stop that… for her mom he would do anything… even if it meant taking his own life away and stop being a sin to his parents. Little Greg ran to the shelf. _

"_Gregory! Where are you going?" He said in an authoritarian voice._

_Little Greg grabbed the gun and John froze. _

"_Greg, put it down." _

_The child held it for a while and then he turned to face his father. John stared at his son and all he could see was Greg shoving the gun inside his mouth and pulling the trigger, quickly. He screamed 'no' and ran to his child, but no sound was made by the gun. He stared at Greg relived, but he couldn't show his son that vulnerability, so he started laughing. Greg was disoriented, his little blues eyes was lost… He swore he was dead and when he realized his father was laughing he lost it… He cried… he needed to end that… and he failed again… _

"_You are pathetic, Greg." John grabbed the gun from Greg's little shaking hands and put it away. He tried to reach his son arm but Greg ran quickly. John let him and when Greg reached the door and ran outside, John started to cry. The crying thing was the part that Greg didn't see. _

_**_

"Greg! Wake up! You are having a nightmare." Theodore sat beside House and tried to shake his curled up form to wake him up. The man was trembling and sweating. "Greg wake up!" Theodore was desperate. "Greg!" He shouted and shook House's shoulders. House opened his and immediately flinched in Theodore's arms to then press his body against the wall, as If he was trying to protect himself.

"Greg! It's ok… you were having a nightmare… It ok… look at me." Theodore tried to reach him.

"There… was blood…" His voice was trembling, scared and his eyes were lost.

"It's ok, it was a bad dream…"

"I just wanted… to do… something good… for once… for my mom… to stop her from being sad because of… me…" He started to cry a lot and embrace himself. Theodore reached him and pulled him to himself, to hug House's curled body against his chest. House didn't deny it… He grabbed Theodore's T-Shirt with all his forces and held it like it was his life.


End file.
